


Fever

by Vearth



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearth/pseuds/Vearth
Summary: Youngjae has a fever and it does all sorts of crazy things with his body and mind. By the end of the night he isn't sure how to tell dream from reality anymore.orYoungjae has a wet fever dream of his roommate Jaebum. Or so he thinks. (Just kidding, it's really just a dream.. or.. isn't it? ;P )





	1. Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work of 2Jae! Hope you enjoy it :)

“Don’t, hyung.. you’ll get sick too,” Youngjae mumbles sleepily when he feels Jaebum settle on the mattress behind him. He wouldn’t mind the company, being bed-stricken for days has him feeling quite lonely, but he isn’t going to be so selfish. It’s bad enough if one of them is ill, the last thing they need is him passing his flu on to the rest of the group. Jaebum leans over him to get a glance at his face and despite feeling like the walking death Youngjae can’t help the smile that spreads on his lips when he meets the other’s eyes. “Hi,” he adds and Jaebum smiles right back. “Hi.”

“I just came to check on you. Thought you might be bored - or hungry,” the leader explains, holding up a pack of cards in one hand and a bag of instant ramen in the other, shaking both seductively. Youngjae groans and buries his face in the pillow for a moment. “I’m both. But I think my body just wants to sleep.” It’s the smartest thing to do when you’re ill and Youngjae knows that he needs to get rid of this flu as fast as possible. They have two interviews and a show on their schedule next week and he’d hate to miss either of them.

Jaebum almost seems disappointed. He puts the cards and the ramen on the floor beside the mattress before leaning back over Youngjae. The younger one hums happily when he feels a warm hand on his back rubbing gently. It’s a soft casual touch but it’s enough to send pleasant tingles down his aching spine. A massage would be nice right now, Youngjae thinks, but while he does he’s already drifting back to sleep and by the time Jaebum stops rubbing his back and leaves the room he’s out cold.

 

Next time he wakes up he feels incredibly hot and disoriented. The ache in his throat has lessened significantly, but he still has trouble breathing through his nose and his whole body feels like it’s been run over by a truck. His temperature regulation is clearly out of order because his t-shirt is stuck to his sweaty chest yet as soon as he tugs at it a little to ventilate a chill spreads all over his skin. The room is dark around him and he wonders what woke him up, eventually figuring it must be the gross heat.

He groans, feeling overall uncomfortable in his skin, and tries to roll over onto his stomach. The motion makes his thighs rub together and he’s surprised by the tiny moan that escapes him when his crotch presses against the mattress. Confused he looks down to find a noticeable tent in his shorts. “Great..” he mumbles, already contemplating just ignoring it and going back to sleep. He _could_ try to jerk off, but since he’s living with six other guys (with varying understandings of privacy) he’s used to doing that in the shower by now and he doesn’t feel strong enough to stand on his feet for so long.

“You okay?” a voice asks behind him and Youngjae startles so hard he actually lets out a little cry. He scrunches up the blanket over his groin and looks over his shoulder to find Jaebum sitting there, back against the wall, looking down at him with a smile that seems a little sinister in the darkness of their room. “Are you watching me sleep, you creep?” Youngjae asks half-jokingly, his heart still hammering from the shock. Jaebum chuckles. Youngjae hears him slide down the wall and soon after feels the warmth of his body lying close behind him. After all the nights they’ve slept next to each other this feeling is more than familiar to him but for some reason right now it’s making him nervous. He keeps pressing the blanket down on his boner hoping that Jaebum won’t ask him to share.

“You really shouldn’t be here..” he says, putting on his best casual voice. Jaebum’s only response is to shuffle closer and wrap an arm around him in his favorite cuddling position, his hand slipping beneath the blanket and making Youngjae squeal softly. “I’m not worried about getting sick,” Jaebum whispers right against the back of his neck and Youngjae’s cock twitches in its confines. This is just plain unfair.

He slides a hand beneath the blanket and presses the palm flat against the bulge in his shorts. The idea of getting up and going to the bathroom becomes increasingly more attractive, but the chances that Jaebum will see it once he gets up are actually even higher. (His elastic underwear is not exactly boner-proof.) He takes a deep breath and tries to think of fat hairy men in thongs. Grandmas in garter belts. Pooping dogs and hurling babies - and everything unsexy and unappealing in between. (Though he finds watching Coco poop actually has some entertainment value.) For a few wonderful seconds it seems to be working; then Jaebum moves even closer and Youngjae feels his muscular thighs press against his own.

He really should say something and excuse himself before he is discovered and things get weird. Jaebum is a guy in his 20s too, he’ll understand. Not like this is something Youngjae could consciously will away if he wanted to. (Clearly.) But he doesn’t say anything, just whimpers quietly when he feels Jaebum’s hip move against his butt. But he cannot let his thoughts go _that_ way. This is Jaebum, his hyung.. they’d never do anything like that.

When Jaebum’s hand suddenly slides lower Youngjae catches wrist, surprising both of them with his speedy reaction, but squeezing a little too tight. “Ouch?” Jaebum’s voice is barely a whisper but so close to his ear that it gives Youngjae goosebumps. “Sorry,” he mumbles, letting go of his wrist but making a point out of pulling it up a little before he pulls away. He can almost hear the question marks popping up in Jaebum’s head.

Maybe it’s done with that, Jaebum will take a hint and leave him alone. When the older one’s hand moves away Youngjae lets out a sigh of relief, only to hold his breath when it lands on his thigh instead. _No, no, no, no_. “Hyung..” he starts, blushing at the prospect of having to point out his erection to Jaebum before things get really weird. “Yeah..” Jaebum interrupts him – and then his hand slips further down and stops right on the tent in Youngjae’s shorts.

There is a deafening silence and Youngjae’s lungs are burning from the lack of oxygen but he can’t bring himself to breathe, can’t bring himself to do anything but stare at the wall ahead and tense against the feeling of _Jaebum’s hand on his dick_. It’s like waiting for an explosion or something, listening to the silence before Jaebum pulls away and gives him a shove calling him gross or something. Or laughing at him. Honestly Youngjae isn’t sure which version he’d prefer.

But the explosion never comes, nor does Jaebum pull away. He stays silent, keeping his hand there long enough for it to start feeling uncomfortably arousing. Youngjae’s hand itches to reach for his hyung’s wrist again, tell him to stop fooling around and laugh it off. (Like they always do. They joke about these kind of things on stage, but they don’t actually _do_ them.) He doesn’t. Instead his fingers curl into the sheets next to his face, holding them tight, the other hand clinging to the pillow under his head. Jaebum’s hand slides beneath the hem of his shorts, slowly and warm, caressing his skin and leaving a faint tingling in its wake. His fingers brush through Youngjae’s pubic hair, the tips offering his hard-on a fleeting touch that makes him swallow hard. Heat creeps into his neck and cheeks but Youngjae can’t tell if it is from Jaebum’s touch or the fever that’s still coursing through his body. He closes his eyes, teeth digging into the soft flesh of his lower lip to keep in the pathetic sounds in that he knows he’s about to make.

He doesn’t quite manage. As soon as Jaebum’s long fingers wrap around his stiff member in a firm grip Youngjae lets out something between a moan and a whimper. He bites his lip harder, pressing his eyes closed. It’s ridiculous but somehow giving in to the feeling, moaning for it, makes this unreal situation feel more palpable. --But it isn’t, it can’t be. He’s just having a wet fever dream. Yeah, that must be it.

Jaebum doesn’t wait for him to adjust or complain or otherwise react and starts moving his hand in lazy strokes. They’re slower than Youngjae would do it himself but it still feels better, simply because _someone else_ is doing it. (Theoretically. Because this is a dream. Has to be.) Jaebum’s hand twists on an upward stroke and Youngjae’s lips fall apart with a definite moan. His hips buck up into the other’s hand and he swears he can hear Jaebum chuckle behind him.

He shivers when Jaebum’s hot breath ghosts over his neck and ear and his legs involuntarily spread a little wider against his touch. The strokes grow faster now, tearing at his self-control with full force. Jaebum’s grip is just perfect, firm and hot and steadily stroking him closer to his climax. For a brief moment Youngjae finds himself hoping that this isn’t a dream after all, because those have the tendency to end just before he gets his release.

He wants to ask if it is a dream, or ask what the hell Jaebum thinks he’s doing, but as much as he wants to convince himself that this isn’t anything to freak out about, he wants it to not end. Saying something now might spook him. (The dream, that is.)

His head pushes back against Jaebum’s shoulder, eyes closed and eyebrows knitted in an expression that resembles intense concentration. His lips are parted and glistening wet from licking them repeatedly, little gasps and moans falling from them without hindrance now that he dared to voice his pleasure and the world didn’t fall apart because of it. It still feels bizarre, the whole situation, with Jaebum being so quiet (though that’s probably the least unusual part) and them doing this as if it was not big deal. (As if it was something they do all the time.) Some part of him still thinks he should put an end to it and question this, but the much bigger part wants to rest on the belief that this is just a dream anyway and thus not requiring any further investigation. --So he has a sex dream about his best friend; surely he’s not the first guy on the planet this happens to.

Jaebum’s thumb rubs over his wet tip and Youngjae curses under his breath. He squirms when Jaebum keeps teasing the slit and smearing his precum everywhere, rubbing in how close he already is. He wants to think that he usually lasts longer than this, but right now he doesn’t really feel like making any bold claims.

Youngjae whines in frustration when Jaebum’s hand moves back down and reverts to his initial lazy strokes. He’s teasing and they both know it. It’s not that it doesn’t feel good but at this point it isn’t _enough_ and against his dignity’s decree Youngjae starts moving his hips, thrusting up into Jaebum’s fist to chase that feeling he’s missing. “That’s right, take what you want..” Jaebum whispers into his ear and it’s almost enough to push him over the edge. The leader’s voice shouldn’t be allowed to sound so filthy, not even in a situation like this.

Youngjae feels hot all over, sweating more than he should (damn fever) in his loose t-shirt (that barely covers him anymore crumpled up around his chest as it is), and the warm body pressed into his back is only partly to blame for that. Any second thoughts he still has about indulging in this forbidden fantasy are melting away rapidly now, and he’s left a quivering mess incapable of anything but bucking up into Jaebum’s hand and moaning out his pleasure. He can’t say how loud he is, doesn’t know how much could be heard outside this room either, but right now he doesn’t have the mind to care anyway.

He feels dizzy, from the heat and the fever and the growing pressure in his groin, and he thinks he says so to Jaebum but isn’t sure if the words ever really leave his mouth. When Jaebum tightens his grip and speeds up his strokes again, meeting Youngjae’s desperate thrusts with unfair precision, it’s only a little longer before his orgasm hits him with the force of a tsunami and he comes with a drawn-out moan, white stars exploding behind his closed eyelids.

Jaebum withdraws his hand and Youngjae starts when he feels a wet kiss pressed to his neck. “Hyung..” he mumbles without a real plan of what he wants to say, but Jaebum isn’t having it anyway. “Sleep,” he orders and in his feverish blissed-out state Youngjae doesn’t have the energy to defy him. His hands loosen their iron grip on his pillow and he rolls forward a little, only now noticing how hot the mattress beneath him has become. The room is spinning softly and his eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. Before he can feel the chill on his sweaty skin Jaebum pulls the blanket over him, wrapping him in comfortable warmth. It’ll soon enough be too hot again, but for the moment Youngjae welcomes it.

Soon after that the world grows dark as he falls asleep.

 

When he wakes up he is alone in the room, just like the evening before. There is no sign that Jaebum was ever there and Youngjae feels confirmed in his assumption that it was all just in his head. He feels terrible; sticky sweaty and hot and cold all at once and his desire to take a shower has never been bigger. It’s not until he sits up that he feels the dried mess in his shorts and freezes. Lifting the blanket and the hem of his shorts he dares a look and grimaces at the sight of his own dried cum. _No way._

He looks over at Jaebum’s half of the bed. A pack of cards, an unopened bag of instant ramen.. Did his sweater lie there when he went to sleep already? Youngjae buries his hands in his hair trying to put his thoughts in order. “I’m going crazy,” he mumbles, but the lingering doubt in his head is not so easily swayed. One thing he knows for sure, at least: regardless of whether Jaebum was really there or whether his feverish mind just dreamed him up, he made him come and Youngjae definitely enjoyed it.

Good thing he can just walk up to Jaebum and ask if it was real or not, right? Hahaha.

_Fuck_.


	2. Dance Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out asking your best friend if he gave you handjob the other night or if you just dreamed it is harder than you think. By the time Youngjae finally gathers the courage (and blood alcohol level) to do so he's already struggling with a whole new matter of confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jackson x Yugyeom drunk dancing I am referring to is [this one](https://youtu.be/CUvbZpN8vPA?t=39) (though it's more harmless than my version). If you haven't seen this video yet, do yourself a favor. And for those younglings among you who have never watched the original "Dirty Dancing" [this is the kind of dance](https://youtu.be/WRdy4CcRchU?list=PL623E66D9A7B72908&t=65) I was thinking of. Except a lot closer and a lot more touchy touchy.

He tries to ask, he really does. Throughout the week following his night of feverish self-indulgence there are several promising occasions but somehow Youngjae manages to fluff every single one of them. It always ends the same way: with him stammering nonsensical half-sentences and Jaebum’s eyes slowly growing bigger with expectation until Youngjae laughs it off and tells him to forget about it. Come Saturday, he decides that if it was real Jaebum would have said something by now. Unless he is waiting for him to say something first – or he’s teasing him. ---Either way in the end the fear of making a total moron out of himself by asking Jaebum to confirm a wet dream is bigger than his desire to know the definite truth. (Or so he tells himself in order to be able to look Jaebum in the eyes at least.)

Youngjae tries to forget about it altogether but finds that is easier said than done. Every time Jaebum touches him, however fleetingly, it sends pleasant flames dancing across his skin and it’s all he can do not to flinch away. Sleeping next to him becomes awkward too; feeling Jaebum’s weight on the mattress and the heat his body radiates brings Youngjae right back to _that night_ , and it takes all his willpower to force his thoughts to go the other way, so not to give him another boner. Jaebum, meanwhile, seems entirely unaffected by it all and acts like he always did. And so, since Youngjae is incapable of addressing the issue, he has no other choice but to suffer through Jaebum cuddling him to sleep every night, breathing against his neck and sleep-talking adorable nonsense right into his ear. All the things he used to love before quickly become the reasons he gets up in the mornings with dark circles under his eyes and an incontestable claim to be the first person in the bathroom. (For _reasons_.)

On the weekend Youngjae finally sniffs a chance of getting at least one night of peace and quiet. The group is going on a mini trip, for a photoshoot and a surprise that their manager hasn’t revealed yet, to an area roughly four hours by train away from home. Most of them prefer train rides over airplanes so despite the length of their journey they’re all in a cheerful mood. Youngjae tries his hardest not to look in Jaebum’s direction after pretending not to hear his suggestion to sit together and scores a seat next to Jackson. He soon regrets that, though, as Jackson demands attention in some shape or form for the entire four hours and doesn’t grant him a minute of silence to sleep.

After their arrival the next cause of stress is the distribution of rooms. They have to pair up for the length of their stay – no big deal, although their disappointed faces reveal that they’ve all been hoping for single rooms for a change – and Youngjae’s heart drops when someone from the staff announces they’ll be paired up _randomly_. So there’s a 1:6 chance he’ll end up with Jaebum. _Fantastic_. The roommate lottery turns out to be a hat with some pieces of paper in it that they each have to choose one from. It’s not a surefire way to _not_ end up in Jaebum’s bed, but at least this way he doesn’t have to lie about not wanting to be in his room. Much to Youngjae’s emotional strain the others see this as a _hilarious_ game and draw it out longer than necessary, switching papers and going back and forth before they finally reveal what’s written on them. He remembers how to breathe again when he looks at his crumpled paper that reads _Yugyeom_. Thank the Gods.

(Jaebum shares his room with Bambam and from what Youngjae can see he seems content with that.)

They arrive at the house in the evening so there isn’t much to do besides dinner before everyone goes to sleep. All they do before crawling into their respective beds is check out the place – a modern looking two-story building with a garden and a pool, a big living room with integrated kitchen on the ground floor, and three bedrooms and two bathrooms in the upper part. They all agree it’s the kind of house they could get used to living in always.

The photoshoot the next day is a bit of a hustle because they have to hike up a hill approximately seven gazillion times and after four hours none of them are in the mood for anything besides lunch anymore. As if the production team saw that coming they announce that their surprise is an all-you-can-eat barbecue at a restaurant that’s apparently famous for the area. The suggestion is met with unanimous cheering from the boys and all around spirits are lifted immediately. As their trip home is already the next morning, they also get the night off to do as they please – and for them, of course, that means shots and silly party games.

None of them can hold their liquor very well, so it generally doesn’t take a lot of alcohol for things to go wild. Youngjae’s head starts spinning around the time they empty their eighth bottle of _Soju_ , not counting the empty beer cans littering the table. They’re all in various stages of inappropriate behavior at this point, with Jackson leading the way (as usual), who already lost his shoes and t-shirt at some point of the evening Youngjae doesn’t remember.

It’s evident that they all sorely needed this time off from their usual tight schedule but the best thing about this night is definitely that it’s the first time in days Youngjae can get the whole Jaebum incident out of his head. Or at least shove it to the back of his mind and stop worrying about it long enough to enjoy his friend’s company.

Around midnight the alcohol levels are high enough for any remaining inhibitions to go flying out the windows. The music is blaring from the hi-fi system - some Latino dance club mix that somebody put on - and nobody seems to be able to sit still anymore, except for Jinyoung who dozed off in a corner a little while ago. (How he can sleep with all this commotion is a mystery.) Bambam and Mark are yelling louder than the music at times while playing RPS at a ridiculous speed and for reasons Youngjae cannot comprehend. Possibly just for the hell of it. Jackson and Yugyeom meanwhile are across the room, performing their own version of _Dirty Dancing_. Two minutes of watching is enough to actually to make Youngjae blush. They are _grinding_ against each other and touching in ways he’s never seen them do before and if it wasn’t for Jackson’s occasional high-pitched cackling he’d believe they’re being serious.

It’s like a car accident, though, something he’s unable to look away from, and the longer he watches the drier his throat becomes. He licks his lips, clearing his throat, and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Suddenly feeling watched Youngjae looks around, but none of the others are paying attention him - or the dancing duo. Bambam and Mark are just laughing at this point, Jinyoung is still asleep and Jaebum.. Jaebum is _gone_.

Youngjae sits up straight and lets his eyes search the room and the terrace outside the windows for the leader, but there’s no sight of him. Wasn’t he just sitting there eating gummy worms or something? Youngjae turns his head towards the staircase that leads to the second floor, just in time to see a pair of legs disappear at the top end of the stairs.

It’s not unlike Jaebum to retreat without saying much when he’s tired but tonight it strikes Youngjae as odd. Maybe Jaebum drank more than he thought and is just heading for the next available bedroom now. (Or bathroom.) Youngjae gets up, tumbling a little on the first few steps, and follows. He’ll just go and make sure that Jaebum is okay and not about to pass out in his own vomit or something. Yeah, that seems like a good reason to go after him.

By the time he reaches the top floor Jaebum has vanished completely. Youngjae looks down the hall, squinting and trying to make out something in the dim light. Suddenly there’s a hand on his own and he startles, letting out a little yelp. “Jaebum-hyung!” he sighs relieved when he recognizes who the hand belongs to. “I wanted to—“ he starts - the courage to ask what he’s been dying to ask all week suddenly right within his grasp - but Jaebum tugs at his hand and pulls him into one of the rooms before he can finish. It’s the room Mark and Jackson are staying in, Youngjae notices in passing, the one with the beautiful balcony. (They won it fair and square, on their first day at the house after the pairs were decided.)

The two don’t stop inside the room but head straight for the balcony after Jaebum pushes the glass doors open. It’s a warm night and the air smells like flowers and summer. From up here they have a view over the pool downstairs and a wide green area behind it that leads down a hill to a little town. It’s breathtaking, even in the dark. Youngjae leans against the railing, his arms curling around the metal, looking down with a smile on his face. “It’s so beautiful here,” he says, just as he realizes that Jaebum must have let go of his hand at some point.

The music is droning from downstairs, probably because someone opened the terrace door, and Youngjae is mindful enough to wonder if they aren’t disturbing anyone nearby with the noise. “Isn’t it beautiful--?” he tries again, hoping to elicit some kind of response from Jaebum. Why is he being so quiet? And why did he bring him out here in the first place?

He’s about to voice these questions out loud when he feels Jaebum stepping behind him, his lean body pressing him against the railing. Not uncomfortably, but hard enough to trap him there. “What are you—“ he starts with a chuckle bubbling in his throat but trails off when he feels a pair of hands run through his hair. It’s the kind of touch that makes his body melt and shiver, long fingers stroking up the sides of his head, combing through the soft strands and then running down to his neck, tilting his head a little in the process. Youngjae is proud of himself for keeping in the moan that tries to claw its way out of his throat. _Fuck_ , that was unexpected.

Before he knows what’s happening the hands stroke down his shoulders and arms, their touch dampened through his shirt but still exciting enough. When they reach his hip their grip tightens and with one swift motion they twirl him around until his back is up against the railing and he’s facing Jaebum.

There’s a smile on the leader’s lips, a small and dangerous one, the kind that makes you realize he’s capable of more mischief than he lets on. Youngjae licks his lips again, breathing out audibly. Downstairs the music switched to a track that makes the balcony beneath their feet vibrate softly. _What are we doing_ , Youngjae wants to ask but this time Jaebum is faster than him.

“I saw you watching Jackson and Yugyeom,” he announces and for a moment Youngjae is too surprised to be embarrassed about it. Jaebum steps impossibly close to him and Youngjae’s breath hitches when he pushes a leg between his thighs. Just like last time his heart starts hammering at twice its regular pace and he swears Jaebum must be able to hear it. (Or feel it.)

“Do you want to try it?” Jaebum asks, his voice low and raspy and far too seductive. Youngjae blinks in confusion. “Try? Try what?” His breath comes out in a little huff when Jaebum’s hands land on his back and pull him against him, his thigh pressing up a little harder. There’s no way to hold this position without putting his arms around Jaebum too, so one hand comes up to tentatively rest on his shoulder, while the other curls into his shirt at the back. He can feel his warmth through the fabric. Youngjae lowers his face to look down at where their bodies meet when he feels Jaebum’s lips at his ear. “Try dancing like that.” The scent of his cologne makes Youngjae dizzy; the way he’s touching him sending a swarm of butterflies loose in his stomach.

Jaebum doesn’t wait for him to respond. He starts moving in the rhythm of the song, bringing Youngjae’s body along with him with more ease than he would have expected. Whether this is actually a real dancing style or just _elegant foreplay_ it becomes clear quickly that Jaebum knows how to do it.

Youngjae feels light-headed. Jaebum’s hands don’t stay on his back, but roam over his body while he grinds against him even more shamelessly than Jackson did to Yugyeom. He barely has the mind to be embarrassed when he realizes he’s grown hard inside his pants, the friction of Jaebum’s thigh rubbing against him doing its job and the general air of _seduction_ around him the rest. He briefly considers pushing away and making a run for it, but Jaebum doesn’t seem to mind – and with how close they are there is no way he hasn’t noticed yet. He also finds he doesn’t _want_ to run. This feels _good_ , it’s thrilling, and mixed with the music and the alcohol it completely shatters the tension Youngjae’s been feeling all week.

So what if he lets himself go; so what if this is Jaebum making him feel like this? Despite all their talk, he’s not _really_ his brother, just his best friend, so there’s really nothing speaking against it. (Except for the 126 reasons Youngjae refuses to think about right now.)

Youngjae doesn’t know how long they’ve been doing this, the alcohol making time pass a little differently, but when he becomes aware of himself again nothing about what they’re doing can be considered _dancing_ anymore. They switched positions so Jaebum’s back is against the railing and Youngjae is pressed up against him, grinding down onto his thigh with desperate little gasps falling from his lips. His hands are holding on to the railing left and right of Jaebum’s body, while the leader’s hands are cupping his backside, adding pressure whenever Youngjae’s hips roll forward. It’s fast and sloppy and maddening and _oh so good_ and Youngjae feels like he’s burning up on the inside.

Some tiny distant voice in his mind is still telling him to stop and think about what they’re doing, but it feels far too good to stop now. He tries not to think about the indignity of coming in his pants (again) after basically _humping_ Jaebum’s leg when he buries his face in the other’s neck and moans into his skin. “Don’t stop..” he begs in a breathy whisper, when it’s really _him_ who does most of the work, but Jaebum doesn’t seem to mind. “I got you..” is all he says and Youngjae notices with some satisfaction that he doesn’t sound all that unaffected anymore.

Youngjae’s hand comes up from the railing to curl around Jaebum’s back and with half a dozen more thrusts of his hip he comes. His moans are muffled by Jaebum’s neck and Youngjae couldn’t be more grateful for that because in this moment he realizes that the music has stopped. He barely has a moment to catch his breath, hanging in Jaebum’s arms, before it catches up with him what that means. He pulls away as if he’s been bitten by a spider, looking at Jaebum with big eyes. The post-orgasm haze is lifting rapidly, his head suddenly in a state of alarm. How long ago did the music stop? Did the others come upstairs and see them? Did someone hear him? _Did they really just do that_?

“Youngjae—“ Jaebum starts, his hand reaching out to him, but this time it’s Youngjae who interrupts him. “Don’t,” he says, suddenly feeling entirely unable to have this conversation right now. He takes two more steps back. “Just.. _don’t_.” As if this was their clue he hears the others come upstairs – noisily – and rushes back inside the house and out of the room, down the hall and into his own. He locks the door behind himself and falls on the bed, staring at the ceiling for a whole minute. The way Jaebum held his hand out to him flickers before his inner eye and his stomach turns.

At least he got an answer to his question now.  
Unfortunately this answer comes with a dozen more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in: Youngjae doesn't actually know what he wants.  
> I hope you liked the new chapter <3


End file.
